Glass Shoes
Glass Shoes is the pre-debut single by Fromis_9. It was released on November 17, 2017 shortly after Idol School ended. The music video featured all nine members of Fromis_9, and was used as an offical annoucement of the group's founding Color Key Jiheon Jisun Jiwon Hayoung Saerom Seoyeon Nagyung Gyuri Chaeyoung All Lyrics Hangul= 빙글빙글 빙그르 빙그르 Toc toc 빙글빙글 시계의 바늘이 Toc toc 빙글빙글 빙그르 빙그르 Toc toc 내 맘은 Up up up 설레임은 가득해도 어려운 건 사실이야 달빛 아래 서서 손을 잡아줄 그런 사람 찾는 일 혹시 있을지 수많은 별들 중에 말야 생각하는 찰나에 (눈이 번쩍) 너를 발견해 (입을 틀어막죠) 거짓말 못하겠어 나만의 소중한 마음을 모두 모두 모아서 너에게 용기로 모든 걸 보여주고 싶지만 시계바늘이 열두시 향해 빠르게 도착하면 내 마음을 남기고서 갈게 꼭 찾아줘 우리의 미래에서 빙글빙글 빙그르 빙그르 Toc toc 빙글빙글 시계의 바늘이 Toc toc 빙글빙글 빙그르 빙그르 Toc toc 내 맘은 Up up up 어릴 때 동화책에서는 유리구두 하나 남기고 가던데 아무것도 남기지도 않아도 알아봐 줄 사람 있을지 그런 사람 찾는 일 혹시 있을지 수많은 별들 중에 말야 생각하는 찰나에 (눈이 번쩍) 너를 발견해 (입을 틀어막죠) 거짓말 못하겠어 나만의 소중한 마음을 모두 모두 모아서 너에게 용기로 모든 걸 보여주고 싶지만 시계바늘이 열두시 향해 빠르게 도착하면 내 마음을 남기고서 갈게 꼭 찾아줘 우리의 미래에서 빙글빙글 빙그르 빙그르 Toc toc 빙글빙글 시계의 바늘이 Toc toc 빙글빙글 빙그르 빙그르 Toc toc 내 맘은 Up up up 나는 종이 울려 돌아가야 해 달빛 노란 물든 이 시간에 매일 아침 창문 틈에 햇살이 드리울 때 항상 널 생각할게 널 기억할게 반짝이는 날 잊지 말고 날 찾아줘 지금부터 나를 가득 채운 너를 모두 모아서 그대가 날 찾을 수 있게 밝게 빛나 줄 거야 열두시가 넘어 나는 다시 돌아가야만 해요 내 마음을 남기고서 갈게 꼭 만나자 우리의 미래에서 빙글빙글 빙그르 빙그르 Toc toc 빙글빙글 시계의 바늘이 Toc toc 빙글빙글 빙그르 빙그르 Toc toc 내 맘은 너 너 너 |-| Romanization= Binggeulbinggeul binggeureu binggeureu Toc toc Binggeulbinggeul shigyeye baneuri Toc toc Binggeulbinggeul binggeureu binggeureu Toc toc Nae mameun Up up up Seolleimeun gadeukaedo eoryeoun geon sashiriya Dalbit arae seoseo soneul jabajul Geureon saram channeun il Hokshi isseulji Sumaneun byeoldeul junge marya Saenggakaneun challae (nuni beonjjeok) Neoreul balgyeonhae (ibeul teureomakjo) Geojinmal motagesseo Namane sojunghan maeumeul Modu modu moaseo Neoege yonggiro modeun geol Boyeojugo shipjiman Shigyebaneuri yeoldushi hyanghae Ppareuge dochakamyeon Nae maeumeul namgigoseo galkke kkok chajajweo Uriye miraeeseo Binggeulbinggeul binggeureu binggeureu Toc toc Binggeulbinggeul shigyeye baneuri Toc toc Binggeulbinggeul binggeureu binggeureu Toc toc Nae mameun Up up up Eoril ttae donghwachaegeseoneun Yurigudu hana namgigo gadeonde Amugeotto namgijido anado Arabwa jul saram isseulji Geureon saram channeun il Hokshi isseulji Sumaneun byeoldeul junge marya Saenggakaneun challae (nuni beonjjeok) Neoreul balgyeonhae (ibeul teureomakjo) Geojinmal motagesseo Namane sojunghan maeumeul Modu modu moaseo Neoege yonggiro modeun geol Boyeojugo shipjiman Shigyebaneuri yeoldushi hyanghae Ppareuge dochakamyeon Nae maeumeul namgigoseo galkke kkok chajajweo Uriye miraeeseo Binggeulbinggeul binggeureu binggeureu Toc toc Binggeulbinggeul shigyeye baneuri Toc toc Binggeulbinggeul binggeureu binggeureu Toc toc Nae mameun Up up up Naneun jongi ullyeo doragaya hae Dalbit noran muldeun i shigane Maeil achim changmun teume Haessari deuriul ttae Hangsang neol saenggakalkke neol gieokalkke Banjjagineun nal itji malgo nal chajajweo Jigeumbuteo nareul Gadeuk chaeun neoreul modu moaseo Geudaega nal chajeul su itge Balkke binna jul kkeoya Yeoldushiga neomeo naneun dashi Doragayaman haeyo Nae maeumeul namgigoseo galkke kkok mannaja Uriye miraeeseo Binggeulbinggeul binggeureu binggeureu Toc toc Binggeulbinggeul shigyeye baneuri Toc toc Binggeulbinggeul binggeureu binggeureu Toc toc nae mameun neo neo neo |-| English= Round and round, spin, spin, toc toc Round and round, the hands of the clock, toc toc Round and round, spin, spin, toc toc My heart goes up up up Even if my heart is fluttering, it’s true that it’s difficult I wonder if there will be a moment where I can find Someone that can hold my hand while Standing beneath the moonlight Out of all the stars Right as that thought comes (Eyes glisten) I discovered you (I cover my mouth) I can’t lie I want to collect all Of my precious feelings And display it To you with courage but When the hands of the clock Hastily tries to arrive at 12 o’clock I’ll leave my heart and leave so please find it In our future Round and round, spin, spin, toc toc Round and round, the hands of the clock, toc toc Round and round, spin, spin, toc toc My heart goes up up up During our youth, in the fairy tale books They would just leave a glass shoe and leave Even if I don’t leave anything behind Would anybody be able to take notice I wonder if there will be a moment where I can find someone like that Out of all the stars Right as that thought comes (Eyes glisten) I discovered you (I cover my mouth) I can’t lie I want to collect all Of my precious feelings And display it To you with courage but When the hands of the clock Hastily tries to arrive at 12 o’clock I’ll leave my heart and leave so please find it In our future Round and round, spin, spin, toc toc Round and round, the hands of the clock, toc toc Round and round, spin, spin, toc toc My heart goes up up up The bell is ringing and I have to go back At this moment went it’s colored yellow by the moonlight Every morning when the sunlight beams Through the gaps of my windows I’ll always think of you, I’ll remember you Don't forget me and find me as I am shining From here on I’ll collect all of you that filled me up I’m gonna shine bright So you can find me It’s past 12 o’clock and I have to go back I’ll leave my heart as I leave, so let’s promise to meet In our future Round and round, spin, spin, toc toc Round and round, the hands of the clock, toc toc Round and round, spin, spin, toc toc My heart is you, you, you Category:Discography Category:Pre-debut Category:Fromis_9 Category:Single Category:Digital Single